New Life, Same Danger
by GraysonsGirl
Summary: When Dick and Barbara are in a Car acsident they get the chance to start over and be tougher in crime then they were before. will have Lemon
1. Deaths

I know I really shouldn't be doing another story so if this doesn't get a good response then I'll just stop here.

New Life, Same Danger

Chapter 1

The end of a life

Robin took in a big breath of fresh air. He couldn't keep the grin off his face to marrow he'd be driving along the east coast his best friend in the world by his side. It was Barbara's Birth day tomorrow and he was giving her a treat a three day weekend at Bruce's Beach house. He had already cleared it with Bruce, Jim and the Titans.

Really Robin was surprised that the Titans didn't ask him more questions about the trip. As he was going to see a friend they had never met and he thought they'd take it bad. The only Titan to have any trouble with the news was Starfire. She came around finally after he told her that Babs was out of his league she cooled down.

Robin let out a sigh as he placed the last bit of clothing in to his bag. In all honesty Star didn't have room to talk after Tokyo she had been avoiding him. Robin tried to ignore it all but he had been finding pieces of Red X's equipment around the tower. Robin felt a slight pang this trip was probably the best thing for him.

He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Robin said.

Cyborg stepped through the door. "Hey, man you all packed?"

"Yup, just need to close this thing up." He zipped the bag up and set in on its wheels. "You got everything?"

Cyborg nodded. "Um do you really think it's a good idea to have your little brother here?"

Robin smiled. It was kind of cool having two Robin's around. He loved giving the little kid tips and telling them how to sneak out of the manor. "Yeah Jayson needs to learn how to work with others."

"But I mean your Robin how does that work?"

Robin shrugged. He had finally hit his growths spurt and was now 5'10'. He was also staring to fill out. He couldn't stay a boy wonder forever. "I've already talked about that with Batman. It's cool I'm getting to old to dance around in green tights. It's all good just be nice to Jay okay he's a little rough but you'll warm up to him."

Cyborg leaned back "of course we are. Come on I'll give you a lift to the air port I got to pick up Robin 2 any way."

The reunion with Bruce went better than either of the pair had predicted. The reason being that Dick was too busy gazing at Barbara and drooling a little. It had been four years since their last face to face meeting and both had grown out of the awkward stage. At the corner of his eye Dick saw Jim nudge Bruce and point at him and Barbara. Dick felt a bit like a fish in a tank for a bit.

Barbara's party was a luncheon so as to allow Barbara and Dick plenty of time to get the beach house. Dick put Barbara's bag into the back of BMW he had borrowed from Bruce. He saw Jim kiss his daughter good bye and felt Bruce's shadow on him. Pleasantly Robin turned to look up at Bruce who still towered over him.

"Yes?"He asked.

"Just thought I'd warn you not to do anything stupid. The Beach house has cameras now and the only way Jim was letting this thing happen was if I let him see the footage. So be good."

Dick nodded and made mental note that if they did something it was either on the beach or car. Not that anything would happen this was Babs after all.

Barbara looked through the windshield at the twisting road before them. To her left she could see Dick face. His eyes never leaving the road. He had changed for that boy she had known. She blushed he probably didn't find her particularly pretty any more. The sun made the inside of the car golden. Barbara mentally traced Dick's strong jaw.

Suddenly Dick tensed up and glared at the rear view mirror.  
"Dick what's wrong?" she asked looking to see what gotten him worked up.

"It's one of Boss Marconioe's cars. Bruce is the reason most of the gangs in jail."

Barbara glanced back. "You don't think they are up to something do you?"

Dick down shifted and opened the engine up making it race to the highest speed safe on such a road. "If they try to keep up than yes."

Barbara kept her eyes transfixed on her mirror. A black car loomed up in the reflection.

"Uh Dick."

"I see them hold on, babe."

At any other time she'd object such a name but she did as he told her and gave a silent pray that it would turn out okay.

'Boy' Barbara thought, 'this guy can drive.'

The only other person she had ever seen drive like Dick was, was Batman and that had only been once.

"Call your dad Babs." Dick instructed as he wrenching the wheel to the left. "Tell him we're in trouble."

Barbara glance at the gas gage it was almost empty. She quickly opened her phone and dialed her father. She franticly told him what was going on. A sound of gun fire sliced through the air. A second went by then a hail of Bullets came. Judging his chances, Dick pulled the car so it was perpendicular to the back car, and dived to be a shield for Barbara.

The sound of the explosion could be heard in the Bat-mobile only four miles away. He gasped at the pillar of flame the came from the wreck.

It was Beast Boy who answered the phone at Titans tower. On the other end of the line came a haggard British voice.

"May I talk to Master Robin?" it asked trying in vain hide a melancholy emotion.

Beast Boy called for Jayson and handed him the phone. The green one watched as the younger boy listened. When he hung the phone up he look like he had been shot.

"There was an accident in Gotham they don't know if-"he cut himself off to give a sob.

"Don't know if what?" Beast Boy pried.

"It Dick and Barbara are alive! They can't tell the people in evolved are all so mutilated they can't tell!" Jayson fell to the floor too shocked for tears. He had just gotten a family and now they were slipping away.

Bruce sat in the waiting room of Gotham City's best hospital; in his hand he held a steel Rolex watch. His hands felt numb. He had given Dick a steel Rolex only three years ago. The watch was too mangled to tell if it was Dick's but Bruce hoped. Because the man the doctors had taken the watch off of was still alive. Just barely but still alive and that was enough to give him hope.

Jim sat down next to Bruce his face mixed with pain and happiness.

"She's alive." He said in a whisper. "And they think she'll make it." He looked at Bruce. "I hope Dick does too."

Bruce nodded and looked back at the watch. He said a silent prayer and pressed the watch to his mouth.

When Dick woke up all he felt was pain then the feel of painkillers fighting a losing battle against the many burns and cuts that covered his body. He pulled his hand up to feel his face in was cover with soft gauss. A nurse came in a few minutes later she when over to the I.V. in his arm an added some clear liquid.

"Where am I?" Dick asked surprised by his voice own hoarseness.

The nurse jumped at his voice and turned to face him. "You're in Gotham Medical." She pulled her clip board close to her chest. "May I ask your name?"

Dick blinked at the question and thought it was a joke till he looked at her face. She wasn't joking. "It's Richard Grayson." He after a moment, he was about to ask why she didn't know that but she had already left room. Dick bit his lip and looked at the stark white wall.

'If I'm here," He thought, "where's Barbara?"

After two weeks past a man came to Dick at his Hospital room, he was a Fed type. Black shoes, coat, and sunglasses, he sat down at the chair at the end of his bed. Dick craned his neck to look at the man.

After a bit the man spoke. "I'm glad to hear both you and Miss Gordon pull through."

Dick glared at him. "And why do you care? The well fair of two kids doesn't seem to be you're priority."

The man nodded. "It's not but you're really not a kid are you? Let me be frank Robin I work for a grope in Europe that needs people like you and Batgirl."

Dick sat up. "How do you know about-"

The man put his hand up. "Don't ask just know we know. Right now let me ask the questions."

Dick rose up what used to be an eye brow. "What type of question?"

Okay what do you think of this story? I need at least 5 comments to continue. It's planed to be a Dick and Babs fic.


	2. Birth of Killers

New Life, Same Danger

Chapter Two

The Birth of Killers

The man laid back and smiled. "Would you work for us?"

Dick felt a little taken aback. "Why would I work for you? I don't know what you do so the answer is no."

The man smiled "Oh I think you will. I represent people in Europe who are getting tired of dealing with corrupt governments and Criminals nobody can touch. Except you and your little girl friend, you know how to take people down who didn't know they could be."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you ask the justice league or something?"

"They're too well known your predicament had put you in a very lucrative place. You and the little miss are going to need plastic surgery you can have any face you like or need. You can disappear completely because of this and that is what we want."

"If I except your offer I'll be selling my life for your gain. "

The man pulled his glasses down. "Not for us for innocent people who are being hurt every day. What happened to you is happening over and over in Europe. But those people aren't as lucky as you, their not making it. You can help so will you do it?"

Dick sinlently cursed himself, this man knew the right buttons to push. "what does my father think of this?" he asked at last.

"He doesn't like it but if you say yes he won't stop you."

'He knows he can't' Dick though. "and what did Barbara say when you asked her?"

The man looked surprised. "how did you know I asked her?"

"I see you're the kind of man who thinks ladies first so what did she say?"

"She said she'd do it if you would."

Dick nodded. "I'll do it."

The man stood up and reached out his hand. "I shall see you soon." He shock Dick's hand and left.

Barbara felt pain in the pit of her stomake every time she looked in the mirror. She was ugly the burns covered every inch of her once pretty face. The only thing not damaged was her lips. She touched them with her scared fingers. Tomorrow was the date of the surgery.

She had seen Dick the day before. He wasn't much better but he said she was still beautiful. He was always saying things like that to her.

The Day before that the man in sunglasses visited again. He told them how the two were going to pull off their little mission. They were going to take down the Evil in Europe. Form the inside. They were going to be hit men or just people who knocked around the little guy.

Barbara shivered she knew they could pull it off. And true she'd be with Dick all the time they'd be the ultamit team. She smiled for the first time in their lives they'd be free. Free over any and all rules that bound them. Even Batman's.

Dick looked at his new face. It was a cross between his and that of Bruce's. His face had a sharper cut to it now. He was even a little taller the mericles of modern plastic surgery. Of course that surgery had happened almost three months ago and had almost healed. He sat on the edge of the hotel bed wondering why Barbara had given him a note to meet her here.

Dick sighed because of the job he had excepted he had broken all ties to Bruce and the Titans. Just before he had his face redone he had seen Bruce one last time. Bruce hugged him and told his he could always come home. He had also given his watch back fully repaired. Dick never took it off for long pirodes of time.

A knock pulled Dick from his memories. He slowly walked over to the door and opened it just a crack. Throught the gap he saw a woman with familur eyes but her face seemed well wrong. It was like some one had mashed Barbara's face with that of catwoman's. the woman tucked a strand of short black hair behind her ear and gazed at Dick.

She put one hand on her hip and shifted her wait to one side. "Well are you going to let me in or just stand there gauking?"

Suddenly Dick found it hard to speak. "Barbara? Is that you?"

Babs gave him a glair. "who did you think it was Candy gram?"

"No I-you you just don't look like yourself."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Aren't we meant to look different? I mean you now have blond hair. What's with that?"

Dick opened the door fully. "I thought it'd make me look different. Don't you like the blond hair?"

"Well I can say one thing Gypsy your hair finally fits you." Babs said as she walked through the threshold.

Dick grumbled something under his breath. His eyes ran down Barbara's back resting for a moment on her ass. Man it had never looked better. Dick tried to wipe the image of Barbara standing there with out her clothes. Barbara turned when she noticed that Dick had yet to close the door.

"Do you think the hall way needs air conditioned?"

Dick Blushed and quickly closed the door. "um so why'd you want to meet? We're not sopossed to know each other for the mission."

Barbara sat in the chair in the corner and sighed. "I needed to see you before we started and there's something else." Barbara bit her lip clearly uncomfortable with what she was about to discusse.

Dick walked over and sat on the edge of the coffee table. "What is it?"

"We're playing the parts of two hard core hit men who have done everything to keep themselves alive. We are kids who lived off the streets. And well I don't think either of us meet that order."

Dick raised an eye brow. "Where are you going with this Babs?"

The Girl looked deep in to his eyes. "We aren't virgins Dick if we had been out on the street that would be the first to go. "

"Don't lecture me on the street I know that my question is why are you bringing this up with me?"

Barbara stood up and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her green eyes taking in every inch of his body.

"Because I want my first time to be with you." She snuggled her head into his neck.


End file.
